A Scourge on Your Spirit
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: There must be some explanation as to why Hikaru quit beyblading, how Tsubasa was infected with the evil, and why Kyoya remained unaffected. Exactly what happened in this 'coma' after being defeated by Ryuga?
1. Chapter 1

**I finally figured out how to post via mobile device! Except I can't post anything else till the weekend because this is all I uploaded in advance. **

**This is a three chapter story based on what happens while a blader is in a coma after battling Ryuga. The first chapter is for Hikaru; second for Tsubasa; third for Kyoya. **

**I do hope you enjoy it, even though this particular chapter is also quite old. I haven't written the rest yet, so I'm sure those will be better.**

**Obviously, I don't own Beyblade, or else I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

Chapter One (of Three): Hikaru Hasama

It was like a furnace. Hot, hot, hot…the sun wasn't out, and neither were the stars or the moon. Yet somehow she could see through the blackness of night.

The trees and plants in the forest seemed to shrivel more and more from the heat. And smoke, the scent of something burning, was overwhelming. The black sky seemed tinted with purple, and an even darker violet flickered in the distance, like flames. The air grew increasingly thicker with smoke, until she couldn't see more than a foot ahead.

"Where…" She broke off, holding a hand up to her mouth and squeezing her eyes shut as she coughed. Tears streamed down her face. She wasn't crying, but the thick, burning smoke stung her eyes. Her lungs longed for fresh air. "…am I?"

Choking, burning, collapsing, all in some weird forest. That was not how she wanted to go.

She stumbled over the gnarled tree roots, tripping a few times but getting up again, not bothering to brush the dirt from her body. Determination burned down deep within her. She couldn't give up now. But the forest grew hotter, the smoke thicker, her body weaker. Her heart was beating quickly in fear. No matter where she turned, no matter how fast she ran, it seemed there was no way out.

Finally, it felt as if she couldn't move anymore. Her legs crumbled beneath her, and she fell to the ground, burying her face in her hands. She coughed. There was nothing she could do to save herself.

The end…this had to be the end. Purple – yes, purple – fire swarmed around her body, each flame burning her with searing pain. She seemed to smell something….like burning hair, melting skin.

_Torture. _

Then the whole thing just…stopped. The fire vanished into thin air; the smoke cleared. She could move, and she could breathe.

She sat up slowly, holding her arms out in front of herself and examining them. There didn't seem to be any physical damage, but…it had seemed so _real_. Perhaps it had been a dream. There was nothing – nothing – around her that proved there had even been a fire. The moon was out, washing its silver light over the lush forest. It was a beautiful, clear night in the calm woods; even the crickets were chirping their nighttime lullabies.

"What…happened?" she asked. Her voice was strong, no longer scratchy from the suffocating smoke.

"Do you want to know?"

A voice spoke from behind, rough, scary enough to leave her trembling. She knew that voice.

She turned her head slowly and saw a teen boy standing a little ways away. His white hair was silver in the moonlight; the coat tied around his neck flitted in the calm wind. Clearly defined abs were visible beneath his black shirt, and muscles rippled along his arms as he clutched his hand into a fist. He seemed to glow purple…a demonic, evil aura swirling around him.

Her eyes widened.

"Afraid, Hikaru? Am I haunting you? Am I all you can think about?" He took a few steps closer. She felt frozen in her spot, unable to speak. "Tell me, how did it feel…to lose the way you did?" A smirk played at his lips, and he met her terrified violet gaze.

He held L-drago up to her face, and she flinched away. The purple bey gleamed in the light.

"A rematch?" he asked. "I'll make you a deal."

Hikaru blinked, slowly gulping.

"If you win this match, I'll release your spirit from L-drago, and you'll wake up again." He smirked. "But if I win, your spirit will never return to your body, and you'll relive this dream over and over and over again."

"I…"

"Accept? Good." He swiveled on his heel and walked over to a spot several yards away/ He whisked around to face her again, holding his launcher out. "Three."

With shaky hands, Hikaru readied her bey. "Two."

"One."

This was it.

"Let it rip!"

The moment Aquario touched the ground, she knew she made a mistake. There was _no way_ she could win. Not against _Ryuga_.

No chance. _But I have to try!_

"Aquario!" she called out.

"Too late!" Ryuga growled. "Dark Move!"

"Infinite Assault!" Hikaru felt her muscles tense as Ryuga summoned his Dark Move. With no effort at all, L-drago threw Aquario back. All of its illusions vanished, and her beyblade crashed into the trees behind her. Metallic cracks filled the air as Aquario snapped to pieces.

"No – wait!" she cried out.

The three dragons emerged, jaws snapping, and raced toward her. She screeched out as a fierce gust of smoky violet wind knocked her back into a tree. She had lost to Ryuga once, and that pain had been horrible enough. But this…this…_agony_ was excruciating. It was like a lightning bolt seared through her from head to toe. Her heart was beating so hard, she expected it to explode. There was pressure around her chest, suffocating her, and as she cried out, she felt choked by blood and smoldering ashes.

Please, please…hurry! She begged, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists against the pain. Hikaru fell to the ground as the dragons swirled around her body. Her strength was draining slowly…until, at last, she gave up.

Smoke, flames, unbearable heat... The whole forest shriveled around her. Hikaru took a few steps forward, her gaze darting back and forth.

"Where…" She coughed fiercely. "Where am I?"

**I'd give up Beyblade too if I had to deal with that forever. **

**I used the word "smoke" waaaay too much for me to be pleased with this piece. But I couldn't find any decent synonyms, so I apologize for that.**

**So, the next chapter will come as soon as I think of something for Tsubasa. Thanks for reading.**

**Now that I've posted this, I have to sit in a class where I have no friends with a substitute teacher. Meaning, I just get to sit here. We weren't even left any busy work. Joy.**

**(:Mizune**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed._**

**_This is just a random thought as to how Tsubasa may have been infected with L-Drago's evil._**

It took a lot more energy than it should have for the silver-haired blader to open his eyes. Sleep threatened to pull him away from the conscious world yet again, but he managed to keep himself awake. He slowly sat up, placing one hand on his head as though to stifle a surfacing headache. His surroundings really confused him...he was lying in the woods, bright and cheery, with the peaceful birdsong filling the air and the rustling of wind in the leaves.

"Hello?" he called out, turning to look around and see if anyone was there.

"Ah. Tsubasa."

That voice. It was a strange kind of growl, slightly intimidating. And eerily familiar.

Tsubasa spun around, his long silver hair flowing around him. The clip that held it must've fallen out at some point, and his clothes were still burned and tattered. No wonder he felt as though he'd aged twenty years. Every part of his body ached, and it had to have been the result of his battle with Ryuga.

He met the amber gaze of the white-haired teen boy with a bewildered expression. He...just lost to Ryuga. So how'd be end up here? Why is that evil blader standing across from him, instead of out tormenting others?

"Ryuga. Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryuga smirked, his feet crunching on the undergrowth as he took slow steps in Tsubasa's direction. "I'm here to discuss your...failure," he murmured softly, in a taunting tone.

"I did my best!" Tsubasa clenched his hand into a tight fist, the skin over his knuckles turning white. "What you did...was unforgivable! That wasn't beyblade! That was overkill, pure selfishness!" he cried out in anger, his heartbeat speeding up. He certainly hoped Ryuga wouldn't pull out his bey; he just didn't think he could take that kind of torture a second time.

Ryuga only chuckled and wagged a finger as though scolding a child. "Now, now. I wouldn't raise your voice...because I have something very special to you." A smirk played on his lips.

Tsubasa felt his blood run cold, like ice in his veins. What was he talking about? What was more special to him than... "Eagle!? You have eagle?"

A cruel laugh shook Ryuga's shoulders. "Right, bird-boy." He swiveled on his heel and padded away for a few moments, only to return carrying a silver cage, swinging it back and forth to cause further pain to the beautiful brown-and-white eagle within. It squawked in protest, clinging to one of the bars with its pale yellow beak while flapping its strong wings. A purplish aura seemed to glow around the bird, as it was actually merely the spirit within Tsubasa's bey.

"No! Eagle!" The silver-haired boy lunged forward, hand outstretched in desperation, but Ryuga jerked the cage back just out of his reach, laughing cruelly. Tsubasa dropped to the ground on his knees.

"How about you and I make a deal, yes?"

Tsubasa looked up at him with wide, distraught eyes. "What kind of deal?"

Ryuga shrugged, keeping a rather convincing innocent expression. "It's simple. You quit beyblading, and I give you back Eagle."

Did he even have to think about that offer? Beyblade was fun, yes, but Eagle was his best friend. He couldn't leave it to suffer in Ryuga's grasp.

"Yes! Deal! Just give me Eagle!" begged Tsubasa.

"Very well." Ryuga opened the cage, and the majestic bird flew over to Tsubasa, landing on the silver-haired kid's extended arm. "Do you know what the consequences are of breaking a promise with me?"

Tsubasa blinked in surprise, placing a hand on Eagle's back and ruffling its feathers. "No."

"You don't want to." Ryuga smirked, spinning around so that his jacket fluttered with the movements, and he erupted into dark laughter as he vanished within the shadows of the forest.

**_So basically, when Tsubasa woke up from the coma, he continued beyblading, thus breaking his deal with Ryuga. And the consequence is being infected with evil._**

**_At least, that's my random take on how it happened. You can imagine whatever you like!(:_**

**_Kyoya's story will come soon!(:_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
